


Beast and the Harlot

by QueenSynderella



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knifeplay, Mafia AU, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSynderella/pseuds/QueenSynderella
Summary: Playing games with one of the top mob bosses around isn't a wise idea. Getting to him was easy, getting away won't be.
Relationships: Kirishima Eijirou/Reader
Kudos: 74





	Beast and the Harlot

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr, by me (the original creator), under the same name QueenSynderella on 11/3/20. This is part of my cross-posting here to AO3.
> 
> Title and Music Inspo: “Beast and the Harlot” by Avenged Sevenfold; “Lights Go Out” by Fozzy. <3
> 
> This fic was born from an event prompt and is entirely self-indulgent. I just wanted to write Mafia! Kirishima for ages and have both my redheaded husbandos fight over me. Sue me. :P Enjoy! <3

You had a singular goal in mind the second you set foot in the dimly lit, packed nightclub; eyes scanning as you moved through the sea of people for your intended target. You knew it wouldn’t be easy to find him, but it was easy enough to find the stepping stone that would lead you to what you wanted most. All it took was a few bats of your eyelashes and sultry smile to make the man standing guard over the VIP area to let you in, to make him believe you were just another floozy looking to spend some time with the smirking blonde sitting there with some girl draped over his lap. His brow cocking as you strolled up to him, his ruby gaze following the sway of your hips and how it made the skirt you donned flutter as you smiled coyly at him.

“You lost, Princess, or just lookin’ for a good time?” He asked, smirk growing as you idly twirled a strand around your finger as your own eyes raked over him.

“I’m looking for the big man. Wanna help a girl out and point me in his direction?” You shot back, striding ever closer as he scoffed and pointed to himself.

“You’re lookin’ at him, Princess. Now whadya want with me, _business or pleasure?_ ” He replied, brows furrowing as you rested your hands either side of his seat and leaned in to let your lips brush his ear, much to the displeasure of the girl on his lap.

“Nice try, _Bakugou_ ,” You murmured sweetly, teeth just barely grazing his lobe as his lips curled into a scowl, “might work on the bimbos and goons, Lieutenant, but I’m here for the _boss.”_

“Excuse me, bimbos?!” The girl huffed as you straightened back up to smirk down at the blonde who quickly hushed her as he eyed you wearily

“You seem to know an awful lot bitch, tell me why I shouldn’t have your nosy ass escorted outta here right the fuck now?” He demanded as he glared up at you, earning a soft chuckle.

Before you could respond, however, something caught the blonde’s attention–because the man you had been looking for had been watching _you_ from the moment you entered the club. He had caught onto your searching gazes, was amused at how easily you had duped the guard and had taken notice of his right hand man’s quick attitude change once you had muttered in his ear. After all, you didn’t get to the position he held by not being observant, careful and most of all _weary._ A quick nod and simple hand gesture from him made Bakugou roll his eyes and turn his attention back to you as you arched a brow.

“Go ahead, it’s your funeral.” He barked in a gruff tone, jerking his head towards the dark hallway just at the outskirts of the VIP section. “Whatever trouble you’re lookin’’ for, you’ll get it…”

Bakugou was smirking at you now, he could sense you were up to _something_ and whether he didn’t like it or not, the boss wanted to find out just what it was that you wanted from him. You gave the blonde a quick wiggle of your fingers paired with a sickeningly sweet smile that had both him and the girl in his lap rolling their eyes at you as you chuckled and walked away. Even though your eyes were used to the dim lighting of the club, you could barely make out more than a shadow within the shadows as you stepped towards the hall, the clack of your heels booming in your head like a countdown. You were prepared for every possible outcome of what would happen when you stepped into the darkness where _he_ stood waiting. 

Your breath still audibly hitching, despite that, as large hands firmly encompassed your hips and pressed your back flush to the wall. A coy grin tugging up the corners of your lips as your gaze raked up the length of the man looming over you, a scarred brow arched back at you though his own full lips held a hint of a smirk and his gaze greedily raked over your clubbing attire that left little to the imagination. He was just as huge as you had heard; all broad shoulders, hard muscle and a good head taller than you, if not more. 

His raven hair tucked away from his handsome face in a messy ponytail, just a few stray strands framing his sharp jawline and making his eyes stand out. Your gaze lingered over the ink tracing along his thick forearms until it was hidden by the rolled sleeves of his black button up, clinging to every valley and peak of his toned frame as it loomed over you–enough to cast shadows over you. Yes, he was definitely who you were looking for and so far, he was everything you were told he would be.

“Are you lost, little one?” He demanded, pulling you from your gawking, his tone a shade above husky as one large hand planted itself next to your head.

“Why do people keep asking me that?” You muttered under your breath, but he must’ve heard because a dark chuckle rumbled through his broad chest as crimson eyes gleamed down at you. “I’m right where I wanna be, as long as you’re…Kirishima.”

“Yeah? And who’s asking?” He shot back, the hand next to your head moving to capture your chin between a thumb and forefinger smoothly, tilting your head slightly as he studied your face, your body language in a brief pause. “ _Too pretty to be a cop, and too clever_ …which leaves two options. Your just some dumb little girl who thinks she’s safe in a club full of evil men or….you’re here to _try_ and kill me.”

“Mmn, what makes you think the latter?” You asked in a sweet tone, batting your lashes at him but once more your breath would hitch as the hand on your hip moved swiftly; first to your thigh just beneath your skirt before a flash of silver was seen and then there was a blade at your throat.

“What else would you have this for?” He questioned, smirk unfurling at the way your breathing evened out instantly as his thumb brushed along the engraved handle of the knife.

“You just said it…” You murmured, glancing down at the blade before locking eyes again. “I’m a _little girl_ in a club full of _big, bad men like you…_ it’s for protection.” 

You had answered honestly, a hand slowly weaving up between the two of you until your fingers attempted to wrap around his thick wrist, barely encompassing half of it, but it was enough to move the blade up until it rested along your cheek. Again, his scarred brow arched high at your bold movements, even further as you tilted your head and flicked out your tongue to run it along the smooth side of the blade almost tauntingly. _No fear_ ; that’s what you were showing him, that you weren’t one bit afraid of being alone with one of the most dangerous men in Japan.

“Besides…don’t act like you’re not strapped too.” You purred as your free hand grazed up the inseam of his tailored slacks until it fully cupped his crotch, giving it a squeeze that had his cock stirring against your palm as you smirked devilishly. “ _Ooh_ , with more than a gun I see…”

“Cheeky little one.” He murmured, pressing the tip of your own blade into the soft underside of your chin as he stepped closer, never bothering to move your hand from the front of his pants as he licked his plush lips. “I think you need a _thorough_ pat down, maybe even a strip search, make sure you ain’t got nothing else hidden on that sweet little body of yours, hmm?”

“I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours~” You hummed, throwing him a wink as he tucked the knife away behind his back and both his hands settled on your hips, spinning you towards the wall quickly.

Your hands jutted out to slam against the wall now in front of you, his hands arching your ass out towards him as a steel-toed boot slid your legs further apart. While you were able to manage your breathing, your heart rate slowly began to increase as you felt him hovering behind you. His hands properly patted down the outside of your mostly bare legs but he took his time tracing his fingers up along the insides, slightly calloused pads caressing your plush flesh as you let out a shaky exhale. You could feel his warm breath rolling against your skin, making your skirt ruffle against your legs. His fingers toying with the holster on your left thigh where your knife had been sheathed before.

His digits traced under the curve of your ass as you bit at your lip, lids fluttering as they moved to knead at the exposed flesh briefly. His roughened pads trailing back down to your thighs as he stood back up, planting a hand next to your head once more as the other slipped into the small gap between your legs and danced along your lace covered slit making a shiver run down your spine. 

“Do you always get wet when big scary men pat you down?” His deep voice rumbled in your ear, his lips ghosting along the shell enough for you to feel them twitch up into a smirk as a single finger ran circles around the dampened lace. “You some kinda fear junkie, huh? Or you just that into me?”

Your lips parted to answer him but only a tiny moan slipped out as both hands were back on you, squeezing up along your sides and moving until he was groping at your chest. Almost weighing your tits in his palms, kneading at them and letting a set of fingers slide down between your clevage as if he was actually still looking for more weapons–but you knew this had become a game for him and you didn’t mind a single fucking bit. Your lids growing heavy with each squeeze, each caress until they widened at the feeling of soft lips brushing against the sensitive skin at the curve of your neck.

“Is this how you get off?” He purred against your flesh, sharp teeth tugging at the tender skin and pulling another quiet moan as your fingers seemed to dig at the drywall. “Letting dubious men take advantage of this sexy lil’ body? Is _this_ what you came here for, little one?”

A soft gasp fell from your parted lips as he pressed his bulge tight against your ass, your mind wandering at the size of the hard outline; he was even bigger than your quick grope had led you to believe moments ago. Now your breathing was coming in soft pants, a sort of haze growing at the edges of your mind as his hands situated themselves again–one wrapping around your hip as the other slowly crept up over your collarbone to encircle the base of your neck. It was hard to find the words to respond when his teeth were grazing your sweet spot like that but you cleared your throat to try.

“ _Yes._ ” Your voice was breathy, that smirk curling up the corners of his mouth as he trailed it along your skin down towards your shoulder. “Why fuck around with petty thugs and pretend bad boys when I can have _the big boss_ himself?”

“Yeah? You like a man in charge, little one?” Kirishima demanded, nipping his way across your exposed shoulder as goosebumps cropped up along your skin and a fresh wave of heat pooled between your thighs. 

“Damn right I do.” You muttered back, letting out another shaky breath as his hand tentatively squeezed at the sides of your throat. “ _All to myself…”_

“You want me all to yourself, eh?” His honey coated chuckle vibrated against your back, sending sparks down to your core as his lips dragged along your cheek with his next words. “ _What makes you think I’ma give you what you want?”_

Kirishima was grinding into you now, the hand grasping your hip keeping your smaller frame tight to his own. This time you didn’t bother to hide the moan that escaped, your head cocking back to glance at him over your shoulder as that devilish grin unfurled on your lips.

“Because that cock _throbbing_ against my cute little ass tells me what I need to know,” You murmured in a sultry tone, his head tilting back as his brow cocked up, “that _you want me all to yourself,_ Kirishima…”

A low growl sounded from deep within his chest at your words, one that should’ve made you pull away and attempt to run from him–and yet all it did was stir those sparks in your gut until they fanned into flames. It was the only warning you got before he spun your smaller frame around, tossing you over his shoulder as though you weighed nothing. One large hand splayed firmly across the entirety of your ass to keep you in place as made his way further down the hall, fingers kneading at the plush surface idly as you planted your hands against his lower back. You could feel the ripple of his muscles as he climbed up the metal staircase, your pads digging into the toned flesh with a breathy chuckle.

As if it was already reeling, the quick jog up the stairs made your mind even hazier, blood rushing as he opened the door to his flat above the club, kicking it shut behind him. Another rush that left you a tad lightheaded came as he tossed you down onto the bed. You barely had time to get your bearings before his large frame was hovering over you, powerful biceps flexing beneath the taunt shirt as his arms caged you in. You flashed him a slightly dazed grin and then his mouth was crashing into yours, teeth clanking together with the force.

His kiss was fierce, completely fueled by unbridled lust and hunger as his lips moved against your own, his teeth tugging at your lip and his tongue tracing along your mouth as though eager to memorize your taste. Every rough squeeze and trail of his fingers against your smaller frame as your hips ground together had your body igniting with excitement and that spark you craved. He had been absolutely correct downstairs, _this is what you had come for;_ to feel that fire, that edge of danger paired with unchecked hunger.

Everything was sharp breaths as his lips trailed down your neck, your hands everywhere–tracing his taut muscles as he bit harshly at your tender flesh, weaving in his long locks and tugging them free of the hair tie as he sucked at the mark. You weren’t thinking anymore, simply feeling and reacting as you got lost in his rough affections. Fingers fumbling to unbutton his shirt as his own deftly slipped yours over your head, pausing both your motions for a moment as you drank in his darkened gaze as he finished the work your hazy mind couldn’t. 

“Such a tight, sexy body…” He murmured as he shrugged off his shirt, your eyes and fingers tracing along his inked arms as he smirked down at the look of awe in your blown eyes while he lowered himself back to you, his teeth tugging at your lobe. “..you just wanna be broken don’t you?”

“Fuck.” You breathed as his hands gripped at your waist, pulling your hips snug to his own until your legs wrapped around him.

“You wanna be roughed up, manhandled, that it little one?” He demanded, carmine gaze locked on you as his lips moved along your collarbone and his hips ground in slow, harsh circles against your own. “Be split wide open on my cock, huh?”

“Hell yes.” You muttered, fingers tightening in his hair and urging his lips back to yours with a moan. 

Kirishima grinned into the kiss, his hands pulling you with him and into his lap as he sat back on his heels, a snap of his fingers undoing the hooks of your bra so he could rip it off of you. His large palms eagerly replacing it, digits tweaking and pinching your nipples into stiffened peaks as your moans got swallowed up in his greedy mouth. Your nails tracing against his scalp as your hips rolled into his on an endless loop, your body demanding friction, yearning for more of his touch. So much so that when he pushed you back down to the mattress, a needy little whine left your throat as you blinked up at him.

But his gaze was on your thighs, fingers hooking in the waistband of your skirt and thong simultaneously before dragging them down your legs. His hands massaging at your plush thighs as he spread them, licking his lips and groaning at the sight of your soaked pussy. Your chest rising and falling rapidly as he eyed up your now completely bare body, your mind whispering to you that now you would finally get some relief to that throbbing ache between your legs as he smirked.

“You want this _so badly_ , little one?” He asked, hands leaving your thighs as one moved to cup the already evident outline of his hard dick through his slacks while the other popped his button open and you nodded, body squirming in response. “ _Prove. It._ Show me how bad you want this cock to pound your cute little pussy into oblivion…”

As he spoke, he was making quick work of freeing his cock and your eyes went wide while you gulped as you watched it spring free from the confines of his boxers and smack into his sculpted abdomen. He shook his head, there was that look of awe again as you gawked at his thick length, licking your lips at the sight of precum beading along his swollen head. As soon his lips parted to speak again, they closed as you scrambled onto all fours and crawled the short distance between you. Looking up at him through your lashes as you wrapped a hand around his base, fingertips unable to meet, your tongue lolling out to swirl around his cockhead.

The groan that escaped at the taste of his pre was drowned out by the deeper one that ripped from his throat, his own lids fluttering at the sensation of your warm, wet muscle teasing at the sensitive underside of his tip. As you continued to teasingly lap at his veins, licking a slow stripe up his length, his fingers weaved into your hair, gathering it into a makeshift ponytail. His gaze never straying from your face, even as you wrapped your lips around him and began to bob your head in a steady pace along his cock, your hand working what you couldn’t fit in your mouth.

“Fuck, little one, you sure know how to suck a cock, don’tcha?” He groaned out causing you to glance up at him from beneath your lashes as you hummed in response, his grip in your locks tightening at the vibrations. “ _Shit._ Do it again.”

You couldn’t stifle the chuckle that escaped, sending more vibrations against his length as you quickened your pace. For a moment, his head tipped back and he let his eyes close, just savoring the feeling of your mouth around him and your tongue tracing over his slit as drool began to leak from one corner of your mouth as you tried to take more of him in. You blinked at him, breath coming in soft pants as he pulled you off his cock with a lewd little _pop_ and he simply smiled as he transferred your bunched up hair to a single hand.

“ _So gorgeous…_ you gonna be a good girl for me?” He murmured huskily as his now free hand caressed at your cheek and then grazed along your jaw as you stared up at him and nodded. “Mmn, why don’t you drop that jaw for me, real nice like?” 

Your brows knitted at his request briefly before letting your jaw fall completely slack, tongue lolling out as his smile morphed into a grin and he scrunched his nose at you. The hand at your cheek moved to grasp his slicked up cock with a soft hiss, guiding back into your wide open mouth as he tilted his head. His hand in your hair keeping you still as he began to languidly roll his hips, slowly pushing his cock in until it hit the back of your throat. 

He paused like that for a moment, moaning deeply at the way you gagged around him as he tucked his lip between his teeth. Sure you had been face fucked before but never like this, your eyes welling and tears slipping down your heated cheeks with every little gag as he took his time pumping his cock into your open mouth and down your throat. Grunts sounding from his throat everytime it constricted around him, another moan slipping out at the way drool coated your chin from having your tongue hanging out like that.

“You _are_ a good little girl, aren’t you?” He purred as you tried to blink away the wetness making your lashes stick together, pulling harsh inhales through flaring nostrils as he pushed your head down to meet his last slow thrust, until your nose was buried flush in his dark happy trail. “ _Fuuck yeah_ , stay right there for me little one…so fuckin’ good.”

Gag after gag had even more shiny spit dribbling down your chin, you could feel it dripping down onto your heaving chest as you fought for air and knew it had to be coating his balls as they nestled against your chin. Just as your lungs started to cry out in need of air, you were sucking in a deep breath as your head hit the pillows again. You barely had time to wipe at your teary eyes to unblur your vision before his hands were yanking your legs up, a husky chuckle rumbling through his broad chest as he gazed down at you.

“I want you to watch,” He began as he settled your ass along his thick thighs, rocking his hips just enough to drag his cock along your drenched folds as he spread your legs wide, “keep your eyes on the way that little pussy gets just what it wants.”

You gasped as his engorged head prodded at your entrance, smirk unfurling on his plush lips as he watched with baited breath while your eyes slowly widened as he inched his cock inside you. It seemed like it was never ending, and even the slow stretch left behind a burn at his girth as your jaw fell slack again, your lids fluttering and eyes trying to roll back as a wanton moan fell from your panting mouth. You swore under your breath as he finally bottomed out deep inside you, and your hazy mind told you he had to be buried somewhere in your lower stomach at this point.

“Holy fuck…” You managed to moan out, earning another hearty chuckle from the man towering over you as he gave you a minute to relax around him, a hiss following right after as you unintentionally clenched around him. 

“So fuckin’ tight, _goddamn,_ like you’re suffocatin’ my dick…” He muttered breathily, biting at his lip again as you began to squirm at the lack of movement. He gave a shallow, almost tentative roll of his hips as you mewled. “Let’s see how much you can handle little one, you ever been split open on a cock like this, huh?”

“N-no, _fuck shit_ …” You moaned out in reply because as you began to speak, this time his hips had reared all the way back and slammed down into yours, his cockhead roughly brushing against your cervix.

That first gentle thrust was nothing like the pace with which his hips snapped into yours now, cock driving deep and hard as low moans and heavy pants flew past your lips. Fresh tears were already starting to prick at your heavily lidded eyes as you tried to keep focused on the sight of his cock plowing down into you as your mind became engrossed in a pleasant fog and that tension began to pick up in your gut. 

“You make such pretty sounds when you’re gettin’ stuffed, mmn.” Kirishima purred, his darkened gaze raking from your blissed out expression as you whined at his words, to the way your tits bounced with every harsh rut of his hips. “Such a good little fucktoy…look at you, already droolin’ again?”

Another mewl escaped your throat, your head nodding in reply of its own accord. Your fingers dug and fisted at the silky sheets beneath you, longing to be weaved in his raven locks or tracing your nails against his tattooed back instead. You felt so utterly small, half bent up with him looming over you like this, the sound of skin slapping keeping time and echoing in the flat. Your body felt like it was on fire; between the heat rising beneath your skin and causing sweat to bead along it to the sparks igniting high and higher in your stomach.

“ _Ki-Kiri…!_ ” You whined out as that knot began to tighten and fray in rapid succession, your cunt spasming around his pistoning cock, a growl ripping from his throat–whether at the vice like grip of your velvety walls around him or the way you so lewdly moaned out his name, neither of you was sure. “ _Oh god…fuck._ ”

Despite the way you should have been working your way back down from your high, your body seemed to only crave more, your hips rolling to meet each of his rough thrusts. The musky scent of sweat and sex filled each of your breaths, you could almost taste it in the air around you as his pace never faltered or slowed. He chuckled breathily at your writhing, your mindless babbles under your breath as more melodic sounds poured from your mouth.

“I bet you’re so fuckin’ dick drunk already, you’d agree to anything I say…” He mused as his crimson gaze met your blown out stare. “You want more little one?”

“Yes…” You shot back instantly, the word a tad slurred as you threw your head back, a hand moving to tug at your roots to try and ground you before you were completely lost to that glorious headspace.

“You gonna cum on my fat cock again?” He demanded, your head nodding eagerly as his pelvis smacked into yours as his pace quickened.

“ _Mmph, y-yes!_ ” You cried out, the muscles in your legs and stomach starting to tense as that burning pit fired up again in your gut.

A choked sob of a moan escaped as his hips stilled for half a second as he pushed your knees to your chest and laid his body atop your own, his cock somehow sinking deeper as his lips met your ear. 

“You want me to fill you up with my cum? Get you nice an’ knocked up, huh?” He growled out, every word ringing through your hazy mind and plunging it further into that fog. “ _Fuck,_ I bet you’d look good drippin’ with my cum…even better all glowin’ and that little belly swollen. You want me to fuck you stupid and fill that sweet pussy over and over again, don’tcha little one?”

“ _F-fuck yes!! Please!”_ You begged, his words shattering the last strand keeping you from falling headfirst into that cloud nine state of mind. 

Eyes rolling back as your second orgasm ripped through you leaving you a trembling mess beneath his larger frame as his cock pounded into you hard. Another growl escaping his broad chest as your hands flew up, grasping at his ink covered biceps and winding in his hair. Seeing you deep in the throes of ecstasy while he plowed into your sopping cunt had him losing his own edge. He still had enough drive left to angle his hips until his cockhead was dragging along that sweet spot even as his thrust started to become a little sloppy as his hips snapped faster, harder to chase down his own release.

“So good, _shit,_ wanna feel that little pussy milk me…” He panted out, burying his face in the crook of your neck and biting down roughly as a growl sounded from deep within his chest as he got his wish.

A third orgasm that had your legs shaking beneath his grip and your pussy clamping down hard around him as he began to unload deep inside you, spurts of thick and sticky cum drenching your insides. Your eyes were clenched shut, breathing erratic as you pawed sloppily at his taunt back muscles while he lazily thrusted into you, riding out both your highs. You didn’t stop twitching and wriggling beneath him even when he stilled, buried deep, your body and mind long past being connected anymore. 

Your body only beginning to calm and rest again as his large hands smoothed along your sides, a sharp whimper flying past your lips as he pulled out and flopped down next to you. His chest still heaving with pants as he tucked you to his side, his lips trailing softly along your shoulder as you dared to stretch your legs out against the mattress. The soreness already settling into your twitching muscles, your still fluttering pussy leaking your combined release. 

There were no words exchanged as the two of you caught your breath, just you clinging to his side and his hand attempting to detangle your dampened hair. You weren’t sure how long the pair of you lay there like that, nor did you care, and the silence that should’ve been awkward was welcomed instead. Because words couldn’t quite describe the way he had made your body feel and you both could see the writing on the wall–this was a hookup. It didn’t matter if both of you were biting back inklings of other thoughts or feelings, because soon enough you’d go your separate ways.

You leaned up to press a quick kiss against his lips, a smile cropping up on his features as you pulled away and crawled out of bed to find your clothes. He laid there and watched as you shrugged them back on, only sitting up to re-dress himself once you had padded off to borrow his bathroom, fixing your hair best you could and splashing cool water against your ruined makeup. You were a bit surprised to see him out of bed when you walked past, slipping back into your heels and heading for the door without a word.

Before you could even grab the knob, one of his large hands slammed against the door next to your head and you turned to find him smirking down at you. He dipped his head down until his teeth tugged at your lobe and his lips brushed against your ear as you shuddered.

“You better remember what you asked for, little one, and you better keep _my cum_ ,” He growled out, free hand slipping between your still quivering legs until his index finger was pushing your lace panties up against your entrance making you whine lowly, “in that _cute little pussy, yeah_?”

You let out a curse with a shaky breath and simply nodded your reply, not trusting your voice or what things would fly out of your mouth if you dared speak now.

“Good girl.” Kirishima cooed as he stepped back, opening the door and guiding you through it with a hand at the small of your back. 

He smirked smugly at the way both of your hands gripped the railing as you descended the stairs, at the slight limp and heavy wobble in your walk as you headed down the hallway this had all started in. He stood at the mouth as he watched you walk back out past the guard until his gaze could no longer track you through the sea of grinding bodies. His eyes instead moving to Bakugou, who was shaking his head, clearly having dismissed the girl from earlier. He chuckled as he flopped down on the couch across from the blonde.

“Ya know…I thought that bitch looked awfully familiar, knew too much…” Bakugou grunted out, sipping at his drink as he tilted his head at his best friend and leader. “You know whose girl that was, right?”

“Yup.” Kirishima muttered, fishing his smokes from his pocket and placing one between his lips.

“Well I hope the pussy was that fuckin’ good,” The blonde grumbled as he leaned over and lit the raven-haired man’s cigarette for him, leaning back in his chair with narrowed eyes and a frown, “‘cause its gonna start a war, Ei.”

“Let him come…” He shot back, exhaling a cloud of smoke as his free hand dug out the girl’s knife from earlier, tossing it at the coffee table before him so it stuck in the wood and a dark smirk crossed his lips. “‘Cause I _sure as fuck_ already did, _all up in_ that sweet little thing.”

Both men chuckled heartily at Kirishima’s words, two sets of red hues staring at the knife as the pulsing lights from the club bounced off the engraving in the handle that read a single word, a name:

_Akabane._


End file.
